


Miracles Do Happen

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sabriel high school au where sam is getting bullied and gabriel steps in to help him</p>
<p>written for my best friend lydia <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Do Happen

"Winchester!" Sam didn’t know who had yelled his name. It didn’t matter anyway - there would be more than just one. There always was.

He hunched his shoulders over, trying to make himself as small as possible - which was hard when he’d just had a growth spurt. His feet carried him away as he pushed his way through the crowded corridor. His mind whirred. Not again. Not again.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him round. The boy loomed over him - of course he was two years above - face contorted with anger and power.

"Where d’ya think you’re going, Winchester?" his voice was surprisingly soft and calm. The hairs on Sam neck stood up. Today was a bad day then.

He tried to pull away, but the grip on his shirt was too tight.

The boy slapped him - not hard enough to really hurt, more a pat of annoyance, like you’d treat an animal that wasn’t behaving properly. Sam heard the laughter and felt his cheeks warm with humiliation. He prefered it when they punched him, or beat him or ganged up on him. Then he could fight back. But this… There was nothing he could do.

"I asked you a question, Winchester. Where are you going?"

Sam opened his mouth to argue, to defend himself with a snarky remark like his brother would do, to fight back in whatever way he could even if it was just with words - and gave up. He slumped, making himself even smaller. “Nowhere.”

"What was that?" the boy slapped him again. " Louder, so everyone can here."

"Nowhere." he could see the smirks all around him. He was so weak.

"Right. You’re not going anywhere. Which I guess is bad news for you, but good news for us."

Suddenly he grabbed the material beneath Sam’s neck, and used it to press him up against the lockers. Sam’s head collided with the metal and his head swam, eyes blurred.

"Who wants to go first?" the boy asked the watching crowd who laughed in unison.

"I wouldn’t mind a shot or two." a voice called from the crowd. The boy waved him forward, smirking. Sam saw who it was and closed his eyes.

Gabriel Novak. The gorgeous, perfect, two years older off limits Gabriel Novak. Well at least this would get rid of any of his feelings towards him - he was going to hate him after this.

Gabriel advanced slowly, getting the crowd to egg him on, creating an atmosphere of anticipation. He waited until he was sure everyone was watching, before turning to Sam and the boy. He cracked his knuckles, but Sam tried not to flinch. He stared Gabriel down, and the flick of the other boy’s eyes was the only indication that something different was going to happen.

Gabriel punched the other boy square on the cheek. The crowd froze, unsure of what was happening, until the boy pulled himself tall and threw a punch back. Gabriel ducked it - he was so quick - and slammed the boy against the lockers, his head cracking painfully against the metal where Sam had been moments before.

Gabriel pressed himself as close as he could get, his and the boy’s faces so close they could have kissed. He spoke quietly, but the corridor was so silent with shock that everyone could hear.

"You’re pathetic." Gabriel said, voice soft but edged with anger that grew as he talked. "Beating up someone two years younger than you. And look, you can’t even hold out 2 seconds with someone your own age. You’re pathetic. A coward."

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but in a moment of uncontrolled rage, Gabriel punched his nose, letting go of him as he cried out and slid to the floor. He gave him one last look of disgust before turning to Sam.

"Come on Sam, lets go." Sam was shocked Gabriel even knew his name. He threw a possessive arm over Sam’s shoulder and Sam nearly gasped at the touch. But he was better trained in hiding his emotions than that. Neither of them looked back as Gabriel led him out of the school doors.

Gabriel didn’t drop the arm, but he glanced down at Sam, concerned. “You okay?”

Sam nodded, and opened his mouth to reply. That was when he realised he was shaking. Uncontrollable shaking that made his teeth chatter and his eyes blur.

"Hey," Gabriel’s concern increased to shock. "Not here, okay? Don’t let them see you cry."

He wasn’t crying, Sam wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t seem to form words. He tensed his jaw, trying to control the shaking.

Gabriel led him round the back of the school, to a place where kids went to make out because it couldn’t be seen from any classrooms. Thankfully it was deserted.

Gabriel sat Sam down on a bench, finally dropping his arm off his shoulder. Sam missed it as soon as it was gone.

"You okay?" Gabriel seemed genuinely concerned, and Sam couldn’t work out why.

Sam nodded. “You didn’t have to do that.” His voice broke slightly at the end.

Gabriel’s golden eyes flashed with anger. “Of course I had to. Someone had to. I haven’t seen you being beaten every day for the past month to let that go.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t -” God, he was so weak. Having to get an older student to sort his problems out. No wonder he was picked on. He was such a soft, easy target.

"Hey," Gabriel saw the tears brimming in Sam’s huge brown eyes. He was like a little lost puppy, and all Gabriel wanted to do was look after him. "Nothing wrong with crying."

Sam glanced up, and the tears began to fall. Instinctively Gabriel pulled him into a hug, and Sam clung to him desperately. He sobbed, staining Gabriel’s shirt with tears, but the older boy didn’t seem to mind. He simply held Sam until he’d cried himself out.

He felt Sam shake with laughter suddenly, and he panicked slightly. Maybe he’d hit his head harder than realised.

"Sam?" he asked, voice concerned.

Sam laughed and pulled back. “I thought I’d hate you afterwards.”

"After..?" Gabriel’s frown smoothed out with realisation. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"You’ve got nothing to apologise for."

Gabriel shook his head. “I should have stepped in sooner, should have done something weeks ago -“

Sam pressed a finger to Gabriel’s lips, and Gabriel froze. He didn’t expect the rush of affection at Sam’s touch. It would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him, but he couldn’t take advantage, not after what Gabriel had just saved him from.

"Sam," his lips moved against the finger, and Sam smiled but didn’t moved it.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me some time?"

Sam’s finger fell away with shock. “What?”

Gabriel smiled, but he was suddenly nervous. “You and me. A date.”

"I heard you. I just didn’t believe it."

"That’s not an answer, Sammy."

Sam smiled. “Well if you still want to date me after I cried all over your shirt -.” He took a deep breath.”Yes, Gabriel, I would love to go on a date with you.”

Gabriel’s grin made Sam’s heart warm. He couldn’t believe he’d made someone that happy. So he stretched up to kiss his cheek, but Gabriel turned his head so their lips met. Not that Sam was complaining.

"Do you have a class this afternoon?’ Gabriel asked, speaking softly against Sam’s lips.

"Yes," Sam whispered back. "Do you?"

"Yes." They shared a look, and laughed quietly. They both knew neither of them would be going to class that afternoon.


End file.
